deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Bebop
'''Bebop & Rocksteady' are characters from the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles media franchise. They are the Shredder's mutant henchmen, through their incompetence and stupidity make them almost a non threat most of the time. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Bebop & Rocksteady X The Animatronics (Completed) * Bebop and Rocksteady vs Bulk and Skull (Abandoned) * Bebop and Rocksteady vs Goldar and Rito * Inspector Gadget VS Bebop and Rocksteady (Completed) * Bebop & Rocksteady vs Junkrat & Roadhog (Completed) * Bebop & Rocksteady vs. Magikarp (Completed) * Rocksteady & Bebop vs Morton & Roy * Scanty & Kneesocks vs Bebop & Rocksteady * Bebop and Rocksteady vs. Scratch and Grounder * Tiny Tiger and Dingodile vs Bebop and Rocksteady (Abandoned) * [[Shredder vs Dr Robotnik|'Shredder vs Dr Robotnik']] (As a part of Shredder's army, Completed) Rocksteady Only * Rocksteady vs Rhino Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 3 * Losses: 2 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Emerald Sustrai & Mercury Black (RWBY) * Luke Cage and Iron Fist (Marvel) History Ivan Sternako was a Russian arms dealer and antique collector with Russian mafia connections who used a hoodlum named Anton Zeck as his personal burglar, equipping Zeck with a high-tech spy suit. As Sternako was an associate of Shredder's, he and Zeck worked to fortify the Foot's foothold in New York before they encountered the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles and got beaten up during initial encounters with the four mutants. Eventually, out of a need for much needed payback after being freed while en route to prison, Sternako and Zeck agreed to volunteer for a procedure carried out by Baxter Stockman that would give them superhuman powers. But they learned too late that Shredder was turning them into mutants with mutagen he acquired from Krang: Zeck was mutated with warthog DNA while Sternako was given rhinoceros DNA. The two took their mutation very hard at first, but accepted what fate dealt them as they became Shredder's errand boys and enforcers. But they still have a losing record when it comes to facing the turtles. Death Battle Info: Rocksteady The more physically stronger of the duo, having been a skilled brawler while human, Rocksteady was altered with rhinoceros DNA with enhanced smell and hearing an incredible amount of strength that he can use with charging speed. He is also armed with knuckle dusters partially fused to his hands, a hammer and sickle, and a large blaster as one of his preferred long-range weapons. Feats *Took down Slash and crippled Donatello. *He and Bebop took out an army of thugs. Flaws * Can be very thick sometimes, one such event in the 2016 film, he caused a plane to crash-dive after he accidently destroyed a cockpit while attempting to gun down the turtles with a gun mounted on a tank. Bebop Compared to Rocksteady, though less strong, Bebop is more accurate marksman of the two with a heightened sense of smell to being altered with warthog DNA. Bebop uses a dance-fighting style in conjunction with his partially fused high-tech suit with a range of high-tech gizmos such as a cloaking device, an energy Mohawk and a backpack that can allow him to slide up or down a wall. Bebop can also use blasters on occasion. Feats *Saved the multiverse from the Shredder of the 2003 series universe by accident. *He and Rocksteady took out an army of thugs. Flaws *In the original reincarnation, he is less durable than Rocksteady * In the 2012 series,he is less accepting of his mutation, since he considered himself good-looking while human. * In the 2012 series, Bebop hates being called "Bebop" Gallery Tumblr n77b8h742v1rj6kxdo1 1280.jpg|Sternako and Zeck 2591393-rocksteady bebop cartoon laser pistols.jpg|Rocksteady and Bebop as they appeared in the 1980s cartoon.R&B.jpg|Rocksteady and Bebop as they appeared in the 1980s cartoon. Hqdefault-0.jpg|pre-mutated Rocksteady and Bebop as they appeared in the 1980s cartoon. 3454189-1384830390629.jpg|Original Bebop and Rocksteady in the Comics Download (1)-1449085420.jpg|Bebop and Rocksteady in the 2012 series Bebop-Rocksteady-Ninja-Turtles-2-Movie.jpg|Bebop and Rocksteady in the 2016 movie, TMNT Out of the Shadows Category:What-If? Combatants Category:Animal Combatants Category:Chainsaw Wielders Category:Combatants with Superhuman Strength Category:Combatants With Weapons Category:Gun Wielders Category:Male Category:Mutants Category:Nickelodeon Characters Category:Teams Category:Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles characters Category:TV combatants Category:Villains Category:Weapons, Armors, and Skills Category:Criminals